Saving me
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: a NatsuXoc oneshot. seriously ppl need to write more stories for him :D


_**Savin me**_

NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU WHEN YOU ARE LIKE THIS!

Thats the scentence that ran through Natsu's head as he looked at the lake after his arguement with both Happy and Lucy. Was he really like that? Would anyone even forgive him if anything happened because of it? All those questions kept coming back.

"Dammit! They probably don't want to see me and it looked happy won't forgive me anytime soon." Natsu said as he slammed his fist on the grass where he was sitting.

"I'm sure he will natsu."

Natsu knew this voice all to well, the soft quiet voice belonged to Yuna. No matter what happened she would always come to him and comfort him.

"U and Happy have been together for a very long time already, but u should have saved some fish."

She said while coming to a stop behind him.

"Well, i didn't know he wanted a piece either!" Natsu yelled as he stood up and turned around with a sad yet upset face. "It doesn't look like anyone will forgive me so what does it matter."

"I-i forgive you" yuna said as she leaned her forhead forward againt Natsu's chest.

"Wha- but why?" Natsu said as he look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Because i accepted you like you are ever since we met," by now Yuna realised how close they were and thought to herself 'and because i care about you."

This made Natsu take a step back and look at the girl infront of him. "Even when i act like a complete jerk?"

"Natsu, its like Lisanna said to me when i just arrived at the guild, 'in here everyone tries to accept another for who they are.'" Yuna said with a sad smile remembering the loss of her best friend who was the first to accept her bespite the magic she used.

Looking at the small girl Natsu remembered the friend they both lost. Lisanna was like a mother to Happy when he just got the little cat and would always tell him to make up with Happy when something happened.

"Huh?" Yuna suddenly said as she felt someone hug her tightly and quietly saying 'thank you'.

"Let's go catch happy some fish." Yuna said after returning the friendly hug.

"ALRIGHT! FISH HERE I COME!" Natsu yelled with a big smile while running to the water.

As she saw her friend run to the water Yuna felt the birth of a blush on her face and shook her head, no one would like her if they knew what happened because of her magic before she entered the fairy tail guild.

Yuna slammed her hands together, creating werewolflike arms, legs a tail and a set of ears.

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" Yuna yelled as she made a slash in the air which moved rather quickly through the water making fish jump high to avoid it.

"COOL!" Natsu yelled as he shot flames to the fish to make em fall on the land before grabbing the fish together and walking back to look for Happy together with Yuna.

"Look! There he is along with Lucy." Yuna said after a short while, "now go give him some apologyfish," she said with a smile.

"Hey Happy! U HUNGRY?" Natsu yelled to his furry friend.

"WOW! All for me?" Happy said with a exited look on his face.

"YUP," The pink haired boy said with a very big smile.

"What did you say to him Yuna?" Lucy said with a confused look.

"It's a secret." Yuna said as she turned around to go back to the guild with Lucy following behind her. 'why don't i want to go afterall? It never bothered me before,' she thought before she glanced behind lucy to look at Natsu and Happy laughing with eachother. 'What is it about you that i can't ignore natsu?

"Hey Yuna!" Lucy suddenly said. "Would you like to stay over at my place tonight?"

The Blackhaired girl gave that a thought before accepting the offer of her friend.

AT THE GUILD

"So Yuna what did you do today with your friends." Mirajane said while looking at Yuna with a big smile on her face.

"Natsu and happy had an arguement and lucy got mad because of that but i made sure natsu wouldnt do anything silly"

"Without blushing?"

'DAMN that woman is smarter then people would say'

"What are you talking about?" Yuna pretended not to know what the older woman just asked.

"Even though it may not seem like it to you, he means more too you then you admit. Like when you were on a mission and dragged natsu away from a girl who was flirting with him, you said you wanted to go eat somethi- ..."

"HEY YUNA!" Natsu suddenly yelled while coming closer.

Yuna looked at Mirajane as if to say please don't tell him to which Marianna just smiled.

"Yuna, are you coming too lucy's house too later?" happy asked after landing on Yuna's lap.

"Please come, we can do alot of fun stuff." Natsu said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"You're making her feel akward lightmatch"

"SHUT UP ICE CUBE!"

'And they're off again' Yuna thought to herself and smiled.

"Natsu just leave him be," yuna said as she tried puling natsu free. At the moment he turned, gray let go causing both Natsu and Yuna to hit the floor.

"No love making in front of everyone," Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from only to find the guild master grinning at the two young wizards on the floor.

'He knows it." The young girl thought so she didnt feel her face going red.

"Yuna are you ok?"

The young girl looked down to avoid everyones looks that were coming her way.

'I can't, i just can't..., why him, why now?' as soon as Yuna felt herself cool down Lucy told everyone that she was going home.

As the group was walking towards Lucy's house Lucy asked Yuna of she was ok. The young wizard gave a quick nod before looking back to the moon which was nearly gone. Today Yuna would have to go on the mission she accepted when the master told her about it.

FLASHBACK

"Yuna Come with me please, i need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok, ill be there in a second." the 10 year old Yuna said as she got off the seat next to lisanna saying she would be back soon.

"Yuna, i've got a very important but dangerous mission for you but it won't be for another 8 years."

"Why do i need to know about it now?"

"Well, i need you to become stronger and more secure about using you magic. Because i don't want it that something bad would happen to you."

"I'll try my very best master" The young girl said with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Yuna are you going to stay outside for any longer looking at the moon?"

"Huh? Oh Hy Erza."

"You seem a bit spaced out ever since the incident at the guild."

"I-I cant talk about it, its something the master asked me to do 8 years ago, i just remembered it while i fell."

"WHA? ... isn't 8 years a bit late?"

"shhh, i know but i had to start the night the moon went black. Which is today."

"I see." Was all Erza said before looking at Yuna with a worried look on her face.

"Just promise me one thing Erza. Don't tell anything to the others and specially Natsu or Happy. I don't want anything to happen to them." Yuna said to Erza with a look of worry and nearly begging with her eyes.

Erza didn't know what to say about this so she lifted her arms to give her friend a hug that would show she wanted Yuna to be safe and come back as soon as she could. However if she would be gone too long ...

As Yuna walked through the night she felt sleep tugging on her eyes. 'i can't sleep now, i'm too close to the town.' She had walked many hours already but when she looked forward Yuna could see the mountains she was suppused to go for appear on the dark horizon. Soon she found a nice small cave which would give her good shelter for a short nap. "I can definately use a rest after walking for so long at this pace," Yuna said to herself while looking at her hands which had a few cuts on them already from the amount of trees she had to go past.

DREAM START

"NO DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!" A ravenhaired girl screamed as tears were streaming down her face while she tried to get up to reach her friend.

DREAM END

Yuna shot awake after the short nightmare that showed itself in her dreams, it scared her for various reasons but the main reason was that she was the girl crying.

'I've got to go on before it's too late,' and with that Yuna started running again towards her destination.

AT THE GUILD

Gray, Lucy and Erza were sitting at a table together talking about a new mission they wanted to do. But something was missing, it was the sound of Natsu laughing and talking to happy, but recently all he has been doing was eat, talk a bit too happy and look around every time someone came inside.

"What's up with Natsu? We haven't seen Yuna either in like five days, did something happen between them or something?" Lucy said.

"Maybe Yuna got tired of his constant bugging and yelling."

"No gray that's not it. But i can't tell you about it, i promised."

No one heard this comment exept 2 sets of ears, who did not show what they just heard.

"Mirajane, one plate of fire chicken please." Natsu said with a smile to the white haired woman who imidiately walked off to get the order and soon returned.

"Natsu did you hear what Erza said?" Happy asked his friend.

"Yea, but there is no easy way how we are going to get it out of her."

"What if you challenge her outside of town where no one can see us and make her tell you when you beat her?" The furry little cat suggested.

A smile appeared on natsu's face which turned into a big grin as he told happy to bring Erza to the open space just outside town, with that he stood up and ran out.

"Hey erza." Happy said with a smile.

"What are you planning happy?"

"Nothing Gray i had to tell Erza that Natsu wanted a rematch for that day the council came before they could start."

"Tell him i don't want to right now." Erza said with an annoying voice.

"Then i have no choice." The little cat said and he grew a set of wings and lifted Erza up and fly off.

"Let's follow them Lucy." Gray said to the young girl and both of them ran off after the flying cat leaving alot of confused faces to look after them.

AT THE MOUNTAINS

'Finally i got here, but why do i feel so heavy?' Yuna wondered as she moved closer to the castle which was only a few feet away.

KNOCK KNOCK

Yuna knew by the echos that followed after she knocked the door that there was a long hallway waiting for her. She waited patiently for the door to open so she could enter.

"WHERE ARE YOU XILIAN? SHOW YOURSELF!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs so she was sure where ever he would be, he would have heard her.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming out of the room on her left. With a swift flick of her wrist Yuna transformed into a normal sized wolf covered in pure black flames before blasting the door to pieces.

"WHERE ARE YOU IDIOT COUSIN OF MINE. DROWNED IN UR EGO?"

"Now now Yuna, no need for that language. We all know who would have had to live on in that fire."

"The one that u cause u... MONSTER." Yuna screamed as she wrapped herself in more flames and ran towards the shadowy figure standing at the other side of the room.

"How foolish," He said through his teeth. "You still won't be able to save someone like this."

That was the last thing before electric wires wrapped themselves around Yuna's body who soon lost the power to maintain her wolf form due to the electric wires.

"Who will save you now foolish bitch." Xilian said as he grabbed Yuna's face rather rough. "U have no one who will be able to save or free you from me." with that he made his way out the room and left Yuna there on her own.

'i failed... i'm not able to save myself.' Yuna thought to herself as she remembered all the times she and Happy pulled a prank on Natsu only to laugh about it in the end. She thought of all the times she would sneak out at night to talk to Natsu on the roof of the guild. She even missed Lucy who she didnt know all that well but none the less she was a real friend to her. Or Erza who was like a protective sister to her and always told her to watch out for gray when he started stripping. All those memories started to create tears when Yuna thought of the fact she might never see them again. All her friends, the guild, Natsu...

WITH ERZA AND NATSU

"What is it that you want Natsu? I'm damn sure about the fact that this isnt just a rematch."

"You know where she is. YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!"

"How did you?"

"I heard you say it too Gray and Lucy while i was eating. U know where Yuna is."

"What does this fight have to do with it."

"When i win ... U tell me exactly where she went to." Natsu said getting all ready and fired up to fight Erza.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

"Master?" Erza said with a surprised look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happy said to you before he flew out with you. However i do have one thing to say about this. Erza doesnt know where exactly Yuna went to."

"THEN WHO DOES? I'LL BEAT THEM!" Natsu yelled from a distance.

"You wouldnt be able to. However we shall stick to the agreement that was made. If Erza wins you stay here even if i have to lock you to myself. But if you manage to win then I will tell you where she should be by now."

"Master! Are you sure?" Erza asked the old man.

"Yes Erza, besides I'm getting worried about her aswell. It's been over nearly 2 weeks and i haven't heard anything of her return. She should have called from the town close to where she is."

"CAN WE START ALREADY!" Natsu yelled getting impatient. 'why did i feel so lonely when she left? Maybe that will be answered once we brought her back.'

With that the battle started.

Erza equipped her flame empress armor and got into a pose that showed she was ready for battle. Natsu didn't waste any time and used a Fire dragon's roar against Erza who reasily avoided the flames and dashed towards Natsu who got kicked into the air. As soon as Natsu landed on the ground he readied a Fire dragon's fist while he ran to Erza and puched her in the stomache which caused Erza to move forward slightly.

'He's serious about this, so much more focused.'

That thought got broken by a fire dragon's claw coming from the side and striking Erza in the side, sending her through the air. Erza dashed toward Natsu as soon as she touched the floor and send him into the stone sides of the mountain.

A huge dust cloud prevented everyone from seeing anything and nothing happened for a few minutes so everyone thought Erza had won so they made their way back. Little did they know Natsu was coming towards Erza through the remaining dust as fast as he could and hit her with a Fire dragons sword-edge. This Surprised Erza and sent her towards a wall. She stood up shakingly and said to the little man everyone called master. "Tell him." before changing back to her normal armor.

The old man signed. "Before you run off Natsu make sure you have everything."

"Master please, can't you just tell me and we'll be on our way." Natsu said referring to himself and Happy.

"Dont be so rash! The air around the castle has the owners magic running through it. There is only one place you can enter from, and that is underground."

"Can you just tell us where we have to go master?" the little blue cat asked.

"Oh yes," He said with a smile. "When you get the the exit go to the east untill you see mountains once you reach the bottom of those mountains make sure you find a cave or make your way towards the castle by digging a hole all the way to the inside of the castle. Otherwise you'll be cought the moment you enter the area."

Knowing that Happy and Natsu ran to the guild to get some supplies and get all ready to leave.

"Natsu why is it that you want to save her that much?"

"I don't know Happy, i really don't. It's something inside telling me to go save her."

"You've found a soft spot for someone again little dragon." Marianna said with a smile leaning over the counter.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Natsu said with a very faint blush making its wait to his cheeks.

"I just miss having one of my best friends around." was all Natsu said as he hid his face from most of the guild members while leaving the building.

"Do you want me to fly there with you Natsu?" Happy asked with a smile on his face, knowing silently Natsu really did care alot for Yuna.

Natsu just smiles at his little furry friend before flying of toward the castle as fast that happy Could fly.

AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN

"Gajeel, we know you don't like the fairy tail guild, go help natsu get to that castle underground. He cant get to the earth and we don't know what happened to Yuna."

"Isn't that the girl Fire boy got to made about once when i punched her?"

"You made her fly into the guild! anyway go. We will not blame anything on you personally for destroying our guild."

"FINE!"

With Natsu

"I'm sorry natsu, i flew as fast as i could but i only got here."

"It's ok Happy we're close right now so ... WHAT ?" Natsu yelled as he jumped back and waited till the dust cleared up only to reveal...

"GAJEEL!"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME! How else would you get through the earth without making too much noise?"

"Who sent you? Cause i don't have time for a fight." Natsu said with an impatient and slightly angry look on his face.

"Easy kid. Your guild master sent me. However i will only stay for the digging, after that i'm leaving."

With that the trio made their way to the bottom of the mountain which didn't take too long to reach.

"Why is it that you want to save her anyway?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Natsu said rather loudly with a faint blush creeping on his face, Gajeel noticed but decided to let it be.

"We're here Natsu!" Happy said with a smile on his furry face.

'I'm coming Yuna hold on.'

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled and slammed his fist into the mountain, when he guessed he was far enough underneath the building he send another steel club upwards to the castle wide enough for happy to fly natsu upwards.

"Thanks Gajeel," Natsu said, "You should join the guild." He sent a last thankfull smile towards his steel using friend and ran towards the hole in the mountain and then flew upwards with some help of his little friend Happy.

"Happy when we get inside you go look for Yuna ok? I'm sure something is keeping her there and i want to know what or who it is." Natsu said as he and happy flew quietly out the opening that was in the center of a room and put natsu down.

"Hey Natsu what is that?" Happy asked as he ran towards a spot on the floor and picked up a necklace. It showed a picture of a very young Yuna and her Family, there was a boy on there too neither Natsu or Happy had seen before. He had a bit of a chubby build, and looked big for his age.

"Happy go look for yuna. I have to find what the thing that holds her here. She would never let this behind like that."

"Ok natsu, I'm on it." Happy said as both of them parted ways to find what they we're looking for.

Natsu ran through the hallways and looked in every room he passed to see if he could find Yuna or whatever held her captive. 'Maybe that door' he thought as he opened the last door only to find one lonely chair with a body inside it.

"Yuna is that you?" A sparkle of hope lit up but was soon crushed as he noticed it was a huge guy standing up.

"WHERE IS YUNA?"

"Why do you wish to save such a useless wizard? She can't even use the full potential of her magic out of fear of what would happen."

"YOU SON OF A ... !"

WITH HAPPY

"YUNAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Happy yelled as he flew though the castle basement when he suddenly heard alot of mumbling and silent screaming. The little cat flew as fast as his magical wings could bring him towards the place where the sound was coming from.

"Yuna? YUNAAA!" Happy screamed happily as he gave Yuna a hug. "Oh sorry about that." With his claws its was really easy to get the tape off Yuna's mounth.

"HAPPY ! Oh thank god. How did you get in here? Is Natsu here aswell?"

"Yes he's here too. The rest is on their way i think." Happy said as he untied the ropes that held Yuna in place and prevented use of magic. "Natsu and i came right away after we found out."

"Where is he?"

"He went the other way of where we got inside so we could find you easier."

"OH SHIT! HURRY HAPPY WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Why ?"

"My cousin Xilian is a monster, he uses eletrical wires to paralise a wizard and then beats em as much as he pleases. He got banned from the family because he wanted me to use my full potential as a Fenris wizard."

"Fenris wizard?"

"A wolf called Fenris tought me the magic i have today, there was one move he never wanted to teach me because i wouldnt be able to control it. The only way for it to stop is the voice of someone who truly loves me."

The two suddenly came to a stop as they looked into a room that had a huge gap where the door was. The room itself was very dark but Yuna could see a body lying on the floor and a big guy standing on the other side. Thats when it hit Yuna, the body lying down ... was NATSU !

Yuna ran toward Natsu without being bothered by the fact Xilian was in the same room. He was speaking to her however Yune never heard his voice. All she wanted to know was if Natsu was ok. He looked pretty beat up but was still breathing. He slowly opened an eye and saw the girl he wanted to save.

"Carefull Yuna... The ... the guy isnt normal..." Natsu winced there and wanted to say something more but passed out. "Happy bring Natsu to the entrance door. No one hurts someone that means more then."

Happy looked at Yuna quickly, she didnt sound like she used to and black flames and electricity was surrounding her and taking over the room.

A huge black, red and Yellow magic circle opened underneath Yuna as she yelled "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE MONSTER!" Xilian went in for an attack but came to a hold as he noticed Yuna was no longer where she was less then a second ago. 'Yes, she lost it, this is the power i want to contro-.' Xilian's thought were abruptly broken by a huge paw slamming him into the stone wall. When he recovered slightly from the massive slam against the wall he saw infront of him something that frightened him. A massive black wolf was staring him right in the eyes, who's fur existed of black flames and electric jolts, now and then the fur would show a hint of red and yellow flashing through. "YUNA STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS IVE HAD ENOUGH!"

The huge wolf turned around and slammed its tail against Xilians side sending him flying towards the windows. Just before the windows he fell on the ground. He whimpered as he got up and looked straight in the eyes of the beast that once was Yuna. "You wanted to see what the power was Fenris told you never to unleash. ARE YOU SATISFIED?" Yuna came closer untill she was only a few inches away from Xilian. "OR ARE YOU AFRAID?" she said with an angry voice before taking a step back so she could see her cousins worried and afraid face staring back at her. As she opened her mounth to ready an attack straight at Xilian a faint voice was heard. "YUNA!" she knew this voice, it became louder and louder each time. "YUNA!" A faint light appeared that only she could see. It was the way out of the magic she caught herself in.

Suddenly a memory of what fenris said played itself infront of her eyes "My young daughter, once you found a way out of this magic trap, you will be able to free youself in the future, however only the person who truly care about you, the one who truly loves you will be able to save you."

After the memory stopped Yuna blinked a few times only to realise she was back to her human self. She turned around to see where the voice came from that saved her from her cage and found Natsu standing so close to her, that if she would take one step forward she would be standing against his bare chest. She looked up and saw a worried yet relieved face staring back at her.

"Are you ok now? Yuna?" Natsu asked as he put his hands slowly on her shoulders. "You packed quite a fight there." He said with his charmingly goofy smile. The smile Yuna had come to love over the past few years. She could have accepted the feelings of Gray but instead she refused waited until they day would come, the day that her true love would accept her feelings and return them.

"Yea I'm ok, Natsu Thank you." Yuna said with a true smile on her face as she looked into his eyes.

That look in his eyes was different from before, not only did they hold the playfullness, the soft yet strong look, but now they held what she had been waiting for, for so long.

Love.

Looking is Natsu's eyes Yuna didn't realise that both herself and Natsu were leaning towards eachother, their foreheads touched, looked in eachother eyes for what seemed an eternity before closing them. Seconds after they closed their eyes, 2 pairs of lips touched and to both Yuna and Natsu it felt as if fire both of them never felt before emerged from underneath them. Unsure of how far both could go Natsu put his left hand on Yuna's cheek and his right hand made its way around Yuna's waist. During the same time Yuna's hands made their way to Natsu's neck and were softly hugging him. The young wizard stayed like this for a while untill they heard a small click of the front door opening causing them to break their kiss, both noticed eachothers blush, when Yuna wanted to pull away Natsu pulled her closer against himself and whispered into her ear with a huge blush still on his face: "I - I think i've - fallen ... for the wolf. And you lost this." he pulled back slightly to reveal Yuna's necklace that held the picure of her family and the one of her cousin. However when she opened it it revealed only one picture. One of her best friends and one of Natsu hugging her from behind and his head leaning on her shoulder with a smile on both faces.

"it was a surprise." Happy said with a smile. "Reedus made those two for you."

"You like it?" Natsu asked with the all familiar smile on his face.

" Love it." She looked at Natsu and noticed he was moving in a very weird way only so fall down seconds later.

"NATSU!" Yuna said rather loudly. "Are you okay?"

"I think he needs to rest." The little furry cat said as Yuna lifted Natsu so she could carry him on her back. "Are you going to carry him?"

"No worries Happy," The girl told her friend. "i plan on doing it this way." With that Yuna changed into a white wolf with majestic red flames runnig over her body. "Can you make sure he doesn't fall off happy?"

"You mean i can ride along yes?" Happy asked with eyes screaming of excitement.

Yuna smiles with her yellow wolf eyes and started running swiftly to te guild, but still carefull enough to make sure Natsu wouldnt fall off.

"LOOK THERE MASTER!" Lucy screamed while pointing at the white wolf running towards the guild with natsu on its back.

"Ah, i see they have returned." The old man said with a content look on his face.

"YUNA!" Erza yelled as she ran towards the wolf hugging her tightly. "i'm so glad u are ok. What happened to Natsu?" Everyone asked as they noticed Natsu and Happy on the back of the white wolf.

"Hang on i'll bring him into the guild." Elfman said as he lifted Natsu over his shoulder and brought him inside, giving Yuna the opportunity to release her magic. "It feels good to run on 2 legs again instead of four." she smiled. After a talk with all the guild members she went to the seat Natsu was resting on. She lifted his head slightly so she could sit down and laying his head back on her lap. Looking down to the boy who saved her from being trapped in magic for years.

"You really love Natsu don't you?" a familiar voice spoke infront of Yuna. She lifted her head and came face to face with Gray. "Yea, it's something about him that just pulls me towards him."

"I understand now," he replied with a smile. "Happy likes you aswell along with Natsu.(referring to the small blue cat that found its way the the other side of the couch) Plus you don't have to be afraid of losing Natsu. He made his choice and i remember him saying years ago, after ... that ... that he would do anything to stay with the person he loves." With that Gray went back to be bar to talk to the woman that had joined the guild a few months back, Juvia.

"He's right about that, i can't believe he actually said that." Yuna looked down to her lap, and found Natsu looking back at her with a blush on his face from realising where he was, or at least thats what Yuna thought. "I do know that i'd never leave you, no matter what will come my way." He said with a wide smile on his face. Suddenly he got up and sat up straight next to Yuna moving one of his hands on Yuna's causing her to look him straight in the eyes. Yuna felt the a huge blush coming up but ignored it once she felt she was being kissed by Natsu, and without thinking both of them we're in the guild she kissed back. Untill they suddenly heard Gray yell "LOOK EVERONE!"

This caused Yuna and Natsu to stop the kiss, both looking redder then a tomato, and look to Happy flying around in the air.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but when Yuna moved i woke up and told Gray to look." the Furry cat said happily.

"Natsu and Yuna, Kissing on the couch, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, ..." Then Gray suddenly stopped and run because he was being chased by Natsu.

When Yuna reached the egde that looked over a huge hole that once was a lake she noticed Natsu and Gray were fighting eachother. But one thing caught her eye when she noticed the two boys. Both of them were laughing. She decided to help Natsu a hand and distract Gray "HEY GRAY! JUVIA WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" which caused Gray to turn his head to where the voice came from only to find no one there, not remembering natsu was still there and had taken the opportunity to hit Gray. This time Juvia did come and helped Gray up.

Natsu laughed at what Yuna did and as soon as she appeared next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her into a circle. When he slowed down and put Yuna down on the ground he leaned in and gave her a deep meaningfull kiss that told Yuna everything he felt.

"You have no idea how you worried me and Happy when u left."

"Dont worry Natsu." Yuna said with a loving smile. "I won't leave you. Ever."

Both leaned back in and returned to where they left. 'I guess its true what Fenris said after all.'

'One day you will find someone who will change you slowly,

and one day you'll fall for that person, if you want to or not.'

Neither Yuna not Natsu ever regretted chosing for eachother.

12


End file.
